


late-night love

by moonwalkin (heavyrainwarning)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, does this count as domestic, its literally just fluff, literally this is just 100 percent fluff, theyre both still working as idols but u can think of it as au or canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyrainwarning/pseuds/moonwalkin
Summary: that feel when your boyfriend chatted you till midnight only to say that he hasn't eaten because he wants your mac and cheese.so of course, Jihoon went home immediately.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	late-night love

**Author's Note:**

> i was,,, threatened by a mutual to write this fluff,,, 
> 
> she said i have to write 5k and i say shes cray cray. so i hope that this 1k+ fluff makes her happy.

It’s tiring, sometimes, to work so, so hard near 24/7 because you work in an industry that never really sleeps. Every day, there’s always  _ something  _ to do, and he could not afford to be left behind. He swore to himself that he would always,  _ always _ , do everything he could to support the group. Except… 

Jihoon glanced at his ever-ringing phone. Another vibrates here, another vibrates there. Jihoon couldn’t help but smile whenever “Soonyoung” shows up on his screen, asking here and there or engaging in small talks so he wouldn’t feel lonely. It’s so sweet, watching Soonyoung’s text grow in frequency because it’s midnight and he isn’t home yet. He’s worried, saying that because Jihoon is small, a fairy, people would  _ kidnap him because you’re too cute to be ignored Jihoonie!!!!! _

**Soonyoung** : Jihoon!!!!!!!

**Soonyoung** : When r u coming home:(((( 

**Soonyoung** : I miss u!!!!! Its so weird without u here………..

**Soonyoung** : I also hvnt eaten dinner….. 

Jihoon jolted from his chair. 

**Jihoon** : what? why? 

**Soonyoung** : I miss u:((( i want to eat w u………….

**Jihoon** : but soonyoung… 

**Soonyoung** : I miss u:(( come home??? I want mac n cheese…..

**Jihoon** : ??? then eat?? 

**Soonyoung** : U make the best mac n cheese, the others r useless w this:(((

**Jihoon** : soonie, i only make good spicy noodles, what are you talking about?

**Soonyoung** : But:( 

**Jihoon** : i’ll come home soon, okay? 

**Soonyoung** : Ok:( soon, ok? 

**Jihoon** : ok, i will! i love you, darling. 

**Soonyoung** : I love u too!!!!! Be careful on ur way back!!!!!

Jihoon chuckles, gently pressing a soft kiss on his screen--no one saw him doing this, so plausible deniability--then he turns to his screen, bright and blinking, waiting for his input. He shakes his head, unable to continue his work when he knew that Soonyoung hasn’t eaten yet--which is so, so,  _ stupid _ \--because he wanted to eat with  _ him _ . 

Even though Soonyoung knows that he would probably leave at midnight. But alas, Soonyoung could be rather idiotic sometimes. A complete dumbass, but Soonyoung is  _ his _ dumbass. So he has to go home now, he thinks, as he takes his jacket hanging on his chair. Maybe buy some instant mac and cheese because there’s no way he could make it from scratch today. 

Actually, scratch that. He never made it from zero. It’s always through the convenience store’s pre-packaged. So what’s so different from theirs, especially since Mingyu often visits their place and often left some leftovers? Nevermind, maybe Soonyoung is just bored. 

So Jihoon tightened the jacket around his shoulder, breathing the cold air deeply as he walks down the road to reach their apartment, of course not stopping to get the stupid mac and cheese in the convenience store he passed along the way. Why mac and cheese out of all things… Soonyoung could request  _ anything  _ and he chose mac and cheese… Jihoon is the master of noodles, not mac and cheese… 

He’s too whipped to even care what Soonyoung wants to eat. What Soonyoung wants, Soonyoung will get. Which is a bad thing, he thinks, the dependency isn’t cute after all. But Jihoon likes spoiling the hell out of Soonyoung, and Soonyoung deserves to be spoiled! So it’s not like he’s wrong or anything, right? 

( _ To be honest, had it not been for the laws of this land, Jihoon would commit murder for Soonyoung, no question asked. _ ) 

Opening the front door, it looks like everything is dark already. The only place where the light is still on is the living room, so he heads over the place only to find Soonyoung lying on the sofa, a hand on his phone, sometimes typing something then back to scrolling. Jihoon assumes that he’s currently replying to something on the forum, and that is  _ his  _ Soonyoung, ridiculously committed to his fans. 

  
  


Soonyoung looks away from his phone for a minute only to find Jihoon watching him with a plastic bag hanging on his wrist, a smile on his lips. Soonyoung dropped his phone on the sofa as he scrambled upright to walk to where Jihoon is standing, both of his hands find a home in the curve of Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon hums, choosing to tilts his head upward in a silent demand for a kiss. Chuckling, Soonyoung presses a soft kiss against the smaller’s lips, again and again when he realizes that his lips are cold as hell. 

“Hey, you.” Soonyoung greeted by the time he finishes with his task of covering Jihoon in kisses. Jihoon smiles, his eyes became curves of joy, dimples showed up on the corner of his lips. “Hey,” Jihoon replied, now one hand traveling upward to rest itself on Soonyoung’s cheek. One thumb strokes the curves of his cheekbone, and Soonyoung tilts his head slightly to follow the warmth of Jihoon’s palm, enjoying the quiet moment between the two of them. 

“So why mac and cheese?” Jihoon asks, after a few moments of peace between the two of them. Soonyoung whines as he presses his face against the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, muffling the noise. Jihoon played with Soonyoung’s hair, gently of course. 

Soonyoung pouted, Jihoon could feel it on his skin, “I’m actually okay with anything but I just want you to go home.” The taller between the two said, pulling back slightly to stare down at Jihoon. His lips are still shaped like a pout, and Jihoon chuckles, pressing his thumb against his lower lip. 

“Do you want to sleep now instead? I am pretty tired…” Jihoon says. Soonyoung nodded rapidly, Jihoon is kind of worried about his neck. But before they both could venture to their shared bedroom, Soonyoung stopped and stared at Jihoon. “Did you eat?” Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon nodded. “You messaged me when you realized that there’s a possibility I’m staying late, so you told me to eat dinner first. And I did, don’t worry about it.” Jihoon says as he presses a soft kiss against Soonyoung’s cheek. 

Soonyoung flushes a pretty red, a tint on his usually rather pale face. Jihoon stands on his tiptoes to press more kisses against the heated skin, unable to hide his fondness toward this ridiculous man he called his darling. 

“Aaaaagh, I can’t handle it when Jihoon is being so cute!!” Soonyoung whines loudly, and Jihoon lets out a burst of soft laughter, arms now around Soonyoung’s shoulder. Holding him tight. Trying to show every ounce of love deep inside of him, bigger and wider than what his body could hold. Soonyoung stopped whining, now simply pressing his nose against Jihoon’s hair, breathing deeply. 

Once, Soonyoung said that Jihoon’s scent--his natural scent combined with the perfume Jihoon prefers, something soft and vanilla-y--drove him wild, but at the same time calms his racing heart too. It’s like, he was sitting on a roller-coaster, waiting for the train to fall, so his heart is racing but he’s calm... Like he could just  _ let go _ . 

And that is what Jihoon is for Soonyoung, a sense of cathartic and comfort made a person. Breathing, living Jihoon. The contradiction within Jihoon is something that Soonyoung would like to solve for the rest of his life, he said, as he pressed a soft kiss against the back of his hand. 

That time, Jihoon looked redder than a boiled crustacean. 

“Let’s go to sleep?” Jihoon suggested quietly, feeling Soonyoung’s nod against his head. Jihoon led both of them down the hallway, a familiar place for the two of them to rest and to love one another. Nudging the door open, he continues to push Soonyoung gently until both of them reach their king-sized bed. Jihoon moves Soonyoung until he lies in the middle of the bed, and when Soonyoung began to whine to keep Jihoon within his sight, Jihoon sighs, but it’s fond. Warm. 

“Let me change my clothes and we cuddle, alright?” Jihoon says, and with a pout, Soonyoung acquiesce. Jihoon quickly changed his clothes to one of his more comfortable shirts and sweatpants, before joining Soonyoung on their bed. 

Soonyoung immediately curled under Jihoon’s chin, the top of his head pressing against Jihoon’s throat. It seems that tonight, Soonyoung wanted to be the small spoon, which is 100% okay with Jihoon. He’s used to this position too, anyway. Combing Soonyoung’s hair, gently, while scratching his scalp, Soonyoung sighs, low and long. 

“Sleep?” Jihoon whispers, and Soonyoung nods. Slowly, Soonyoung’s breath grows deeper and deeper, and deeper, and slowly he grows still. Jihoon could feel the slow and steady rise of his chest, the puff of breath hitting his bare skin. 

Despite all of that, Jihoon is comfortable. 

Pressing a soft kiss against the top of Soonyoung’s head, he laid his head on the pillow and slept the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, if yall wanna talk to me or if u have an idea abt a soonhoon story, pls, hit me up at my twt
> 
> @ dothprotestmuch!
> 
> i don't think ill change the name anytime soon so. <3 see you guys whenever i post again!!


End file.
